This invention relates to lever operated electric switches wherein pivotal movement of a lever operates switching contacts within a switch housing. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement of the lever operator arrangement for a rotary switch of the type used to reverse the polarity of electric power at the output terminals of the switch. Switches of this type are commonly referred to as reversing switches and are used in controls for portable electric tools.
Reversing switches may be constructed as an integral part of a portable tool trigger switch or may be a discrete switch unit mounted on the top of a trigger switch. The reversing switch contact mechanism is commonly a rotary mechanism, although the lever operator system of this invention could be employed to operate a reciprocating slide switch. The contact mechanism commonly has an eccentric portion of the movable contact carrier projecting within or through an arcuate slot in the switch housing for engagement by the lever operator. The lever is pivotally mounted to the switch housing, commonly by a rivet that is also used to attach the reversing switch to the trigger switch. Such arrangement significantly complicates the assembly procedure. The portion of the lever that engages the movable contact carrier eccentric may deflect away from the reversing switch housing, reducing the efficiency of the engagement with the movable contact carrier. Moreover, deflection of the lever away from the switch housing uncovers the slot through which connection with the movable contact carrier is effected, increasing the chances for foreign matter to enter the switch. Detent mechanisms for the lever comprising spring loaded balls in the housing or protuberances on the housing or lever cooperating with recesses in the opposite member also tend to deflect the lever away from the switch housing surface, uncovering the slot and rendering the switch more susceptible to the entry of foreign matter through the slot.